One Tree Hill: 13 Years Later
by JRNerd
Summary: It's been 13 years since we've seen the Tree Hill residents. Things have changed. Things have stayed the same. Everyone is grown up or is still growing up.
1. The Basics

_**This is my very first story on here so I'm very new. This story is about One Tree Hill 13 years after the finale. There are the regular characters with a few of my own thrown in. Some things are not exactly like the story but I wanted to stay as close as possible to the story line. Anything you recognize belongs to Mark Schwahn. Everything else is mine.**_

**These are the ages of the kids and who they belong to.**

Lucas and Peyton Scott

-Sawyer Brooke Scott – 16

-Keith Scott - 11

Nathan and Haley Scott

-James Lucas Scott - 22

-Lydia Bob Scott - 14

-Daniel "Dan" Scott – 9

Julian and Brooke Baker

-Jude Baker - 14

-Davis Baker - 14

-Samantha Haley Baker - 12

Andy and Karen Hargrove

-Lily Roe Scott - 22

Marvin and Millicent McFadden

-James "Jimmy" McFadden - 12

-Emily McFadden - 9

Clay and Quinn Evans

-Logan Evans - 19

-Sarah James Evans - 12

Jake Jagielski

-Jenny Jagielski - 26

-Alexis Jagielski - 16

Antwon and Bevin Taylor

-Devon Alexander Taylor - 11

Chase and Mia Adams

-Chuck Scolnik (Adopted) - 23

-Lindsey Adams - 9

Chris and Alex Keller

-Chris Keller Jr. – 7

It's been 13 years since we've seen the Tree Hill residents. Things have changed. Things have stayed the same. Everyone is grown up or is still growing up.


	2. Chapter 1 - Jamie

_**Everything you recognize is not mine. Everything else is though**_

**Chapter 1 – Jamie**

"Mom! Dad! It's so great to see you! And you guys too! Thanks for coming all the way here for my last game."

"Like we would miss the last game of your college career. This is a big deal. Have you decided if you're going to play pro?"

"I think that I am. Which means I need an agent."

"Do you want me or your Uncle Clay?"

"It seems a little too biased if either one of you represent me."

"So?"

"So I'm going to pick Clay. Sorry Dad."

"No hard feelings Son."

"Speaking of. Is Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay here?"

"Yeah, they are on their way from the hotel now. Logan and Sarah are with them. Lucas and Peyton will be here with Sawyer and Keith. And Brooke and Julian with the twins and Sam as well." Haley answered.

"Awesome. I gotta go but dinner afterwards? Uncle Clay can buy."

"Sure if he's buying." Everyone laughed.

Jamie kissed his mom's cheeks and hugged his father. He fist bumped his little brother and kissed his sisters cheek before running off to the locker room. This was his last year playing for the University of South Carolina and he had just decided to go pro with his career. He had been in touch with Clay Evans, owner of Fortitude Sports Agency, and his Uncle, about being represented. He chose Clay to represent him even though his father worked for the same company because he didn't want to look like favorites were being chosen. Every athlete they had in their agency was talented and they deserved the same attention. He was really hoping to play for either the New York Yankees or the St. Louis Cardinals but he would also settle for the Pittsburgh Pirates or the Atlanta Braves.

He remembered the day he chose baseball. He had been offered many scholarships for both baseball and basketball. But after beating his dads scoring record in high school he wasn't sure if the excitement would continue throughout his life. He wanted to be different than his dad. He wanted to try something else that he loved just as much and it worked for him. After he made that decision he ate, slept, and breathed baseball. It was his life. He was constantly working out or trying to better his game in any way possible. And when he was offered a full ride baseball scholarship he took it. It was funny, he thought, because everyone was expecting him to play basketball. But everyone could see his passion was really for baseball. Not that he didn't enjoy basketball, he was the top scorer of all time at Tree Hill High School he just wanted baseball as his future. And just because he was good at sports didn't mean he lacked on his studies either. He was smart and he knew it. He had all A's in high school and was still getting all A's in college. He knew he had it all and he wasn't going to waste it.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts because it was time to take the field. He was the best hitter they had and he wasn't too bad at first either. He looked to the stands and saw his family, his supportive and loving family and knew that today wasn't just a game for him, it was a game for all of them. For his dad and his mom, his brother and sister, his aunts and uncles, his cousins. It was his game for all of them. He was going to make them proud.


	3. Chapter 2 - High School

_**If you recognize it it's not mine. Everything else is though. **_

**Chapter 2 – High School**

Jude and Davis Baker walked out of school on the last day of middle school. They had the whole summer ahead of them before they would start high school and they were determined to make it the best summer yet.

"What do you want to do little brother?" Jude asked Davis.

"You're older than me by three minutes."

"I'm still older."

"Whatever. I think we should start by meeting up with Lydia and Sawyer for food at Karen's Café."

"Food always sounds good to me."

They started walking towards town.

"Are you excited that you made the football team?" Jude asked Davis.

"Yeah. I can't believe dad has no sporting abilities with both of us being players ourselves."

"Mom was a cheerleader though. That's something."

"I guess. But I mean come on. I'm on first-string football and you are going to try out for basketball soon and let's be honest. You're going to make the team hands down."

"Thanks for the confidence Davis." He said to his brother.

"We may be brothers and we may fight but you're my twin. And you were there to support me during football tryouts. But anyway back to you being on the basketball team. You have a better chance of going pro than I do. Our football team sucks. Hopefully I can change that. But with Uncle Lucas coaching you're sure to get a spot."

"Well, there is that." Both boys laughed

They soon met up with Lydia and Sawyer and joined them in conversations about what high school would be like.

"Well since you're already on the football team and Jude is basically already on the basketball team you two are sure to not have any trouble fitting in." Sawyer said to the twins.

"I just want to keep my nose down. No drama." Lydia spoke up.

"Lyds! Come on you need to do something other than keep your nose in your book. Even your mom was a cheerleader. Please join! We could really use your talent!" Sawyer was begging Lydia to join the squad. She wanted the friendship like their mothers had.

"Sawyer I don't think it's such a good idea for me to join. I'm not athletic."

"Girl, if you saw yourself the way everyone else does you would know that's not true. You grew up playing baseball because of Jamie and football because of Davis and basketball because of everyone else. If there is anyone in this town who has the most athletic talent it's you. I mean your dad played basketball professionally and your uncle played and both were the best. You have sports running through your veins." Jude spoke forcefully. He didn't understand why Lydia wasn't into it.

"I'll think about it. It's the best I can give you." She answered. Everyone sighed. They wanted her to be more out of the box. She was very contained in her reading and studies and had trouble making friends. The only reason she was so open with these people was because she had grown up with them. All of their parents were incredibly close and Sawyer was her cousin and Brooke and Julian had always been like second parents to her.

What the others didn't know, though, was that Lydia was very seriously considering trying out for cheerleading. She knew she was athletic. She knew she could handle the workouts and the cheers. She also knew it would be a lot of fun. She had had numerous late night talks with her mom while her dad was playing with Dan about high school and her mom had told her to follow her heart and if her heart said cheerleading then to do it and not let fear get in the way. All she needed was one last push and her mind would be completely made up. She was just scared of being rejected.

They arrived at Karen's Café shortly after Lydia drifted into her own thoughts. The group of four sat down and ordered coffee and hot chocolate, coffee for Sawyer and hot chocolate for everyone else.

"Sawyer, what are the classes like?" Davis asked Sawyer. Just because they were involved with sports didn't mean they were allowed to let the grades drop. In fact Jude was very good with numbers and business which he no doubt got from his mother. Davis loved movies thought and bonded well with his dad over that. Davis also understood fashion better than Jude and was often asked his opinion on clothes by his mother. Jude loved cameras and could probably tell you more than anyone in Tree Hill. They were the perfect combination of smart and athletic and the perfect combination of their parents.

"Classes aren't bad as long as you study." Sawyer answered. She was going to be a junior and her best friend was Alexis Jagielski. Alexis was captain of the cheerleading squad so by default Sawyer was the second in command and had a large say in who got accepted. That's why she wanted Lydia so bad. She knew she had the talent and she knew she could make friends this way. Alexis was a great person and would make sure she didn't get picked on.

"I hope they aren't boring. I hate boring classes." Davis said.

"Well, they were never boring when I was in them. But then again Logan Evans was also in a couple classes that don't care what grade your in and he was gorgeous. But he graduated." Sawyer said with a pout.

"Gross." Jude shot back at her.

"Whatever. You'll meet a girl and you will understand."

"Meh. Right now I'm good. I want to focus on basketball. Speaking of, there's a pick up game at the river court tonight. Jamie will be there, so will Logan, and pretty much everybody. You guys are coming right?" Jude asked Sawyer and Lydia.

"Of course I'm going. My brother will be there. As will both of my parents and my little brother. Even if I didn't want to go I wouldn't have a choice." Lydia said.

"I'll be there. Alexis already informed me. Jenny is going to. And I'll be anywhere Logan Evans will be."

"Gross." Jude said.


	4. Chapter 3 - River Court

_**This isn't my best chapter so far and it is definitely a lot shorter. I wasn't sure how to write the interactions of a basketball game but I hoped it showed how close everyone is and stuff. **_

**_If you recognize it, it's not mine. If you don't, it's mine. _**

**Chapter 3 – The River Court**

"Hey cousin!" Jamie greeted Logan. "And little cousin!" he greeted Sarah. "Hey Uncle Clay and Aunt Quinn." He hugged them.

"Hey Jamie, heard you're looking to get a good deal with the Cardinals." Logan told him.

"Yeah. Your old man here has a pretty good thing going with them. But I don't know. I still want to see what happens with the Yankees."

"I can't blame you. They are the best team in the nation and have been for decades."

"Well we'll see. You playing tonight?"

"Of course. I didn't lead Duke to victory this year just to stop playing."

"You'll be good competition. Let's see what these kids got."

They joined the group of kids who were still in high school.

"Hey Jamie!" Sawyer said as she hugged her cousin.

"Hey Sawyer! How was school?"

"It was fine. Glad it's over and I get a break. Although I've been fielding these guys' questions all day so maybe it's not really over." Jamie laughed.

"Hey now! We are just very curious!" Davis said, joining the conversation.

"It's really not a bad time. Just be smart and don't do anything stupid." Jamie told him.

"Yeah yeah. It's time to play. Let's pick teams." Davis said.

"Alright. Logan! We're captains and its time to pick teams." Jamie yelled.

Logan and Jamie stood side by side as everyone else who was playing lined up. There was Davis, Jude, Devon, Nathan, Lucas, Skills, Clay, and Jake. They flipped a coin to see who would pick first. Logan won.

"I'll take Jude." Logan said.

"I'll take Devon." Jamie said.

"Nathan." – Logan

"Davis." – Jamie

"Skills." – Logan

"Lucas." – Jamie

"Jake." – Logan

"And that leaves Clay. Come on. Let's play." Jamie said.

They played a fun pick up game but everyone was there and everyone was having a blast. While the game was going on Julian and Mouth were watching and grilling and the women were setting up a few tables for food. It was a tradition to get together once every three months to play a pick up game and have a cookout at the river court with everyone. It reminded the adults of the time they had spent there in high school and all the memories that had been made there. It was a place where everyone was home for one reason or another and it was a place where they could all be together. Because let's be honest. They were all a family and nothing could come between them.


	5. Chapter 4 - Burning Boat

_**If you recognize it, it's not mine. If you don't then it is mine. **_

**Chapter 4 – Burning Boat Festival.**

"I think I'm going to try out for the cheerleading squad." Lydia told Jude as they were sitting together watching the fireworks. A new tradition of the Burning Boat festival since Chuck Scolnik threw some in several years ago.

"I think that you should do it but I may be a little biased because it would mean I get to spend more time with you." Lydia blushed.

"That's part of the reason why I want to. To spend more time with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're my best friend."

"Oh." Jude deflated a little bit. He liked Lydia. A lot. He had forever. It started with liking her as his best friend but when he realized that girls didn't have cooties he finally understood his feelings for her. But she made it clear that she was only interested in friends. He understood. They were only fourteen anyway.

Across the river Logan and Sawyer were sitting together. They had been friends for as long as they both could remember and she didn't get to see him a whole lot anymore now that he had gone to college. It was also no secret to anyone but him that she had a huge crush on him.

"What did you throw in?" He asked her.

"My glasses." She said. She had recently gotten contacts. He laughed.

"Somehow I knew you would say that."

"You do know me the best Logan Evans. What did you throw in?"

"Stuff from my ex."

"Wait, you broke up with Alice?" Alice Erics was his long time girlfriend. They started dating in sophomore year of high school.

"Yeah. It wasn't working with the long distance and my feelings changed."

"I'm sorry." She might have been dancing for joy on the inside but the realistic side of her knew that we would never feel the same about her as she did about him and she also knew that even if he had been the one to end it, it was still a chunk of his history and he was bound to be sad about it.

"It's not a big deal. I grieved and now I'm 100% over it. But there's something I gotta do. I'll catch you later?"

"For sure. You know where to find me."

"That I do. Bye Sawyer." With that he left and Sawyer was left to her thoughts.

* * *

Quinn and Clay were also watching the fireworks with Nathan and Haley nearby.

"I love you, you know that." Clay said to Quinn.

"I know." She said laughing. "I love you too."

"How did we get here? We survived Nathan, your mom, getting shot, Katie, my sleep walking, Logan, another baby, I survived Sarah. How did we get here?"

"Love. Love is how we got here. And as long as I love you, I know we could get through anything."

"You're right." They snuggled closer to each other.

* * *

"I love you Nathan." Haley said.

"I love you too." He said.

"Do you think Jamie will get the Yankees deal that he and Clay want?"

"Of course. Clay is the best agent around and Jamie is talented."

"Are you upset that he chose baseball?"

"I'm not my father. I'm just glad that he found something to love ya know?"

"Yeah me too. I think Lydia is going to join cheerleading."

"Oh no. I'm not ready to fight boys off of her."

"I don't think you'll have to worry too much between Dan and Jude."

"What's Jude got to do with anything?"

"He likes her. He won't let anything happen to her."

"I'll kill him." Nathan moved to stand and Haley pulled him back down laughing.

"Sit down. He's harmless. But she likes him too. It's only a matter of time before they start something."

"They should start nothing."

"Oh look at you. Being big bad daddy. She's fine I promise. Jude is a nice young man and I wouldn't pick anyone else for her. At least she's not dating the school asshole."

"I guess. Hey!" She laughed and he started laughing too. "I was an asshole. And then I met you tutor girl."

"And then you fell in love."

"I sure did."

* * *

It was soon time for everyone to head home so he almost missed them.

"Mr. Scott! Mr. Scott." Lucas turned around. "Can I ask you and Mrs. Scott something?"

* * *

Across town at the river court-

"I didn't think you'd come."

"Neither did I."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you are enjoying it. Thanks to the few people who have favorited or follow this. It means a lot. Reviews are always appreciated. **_


	6. Chapter 5 - Say Yes

_**If you recognize it, it's not mine. If you don't then it is mine.**_

**Chapter 5 – Say Yes**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"What? Why? This is great."

"No. This is stupid."

"Come on Chris. We have to make this a good day."

"Chris Keller doesn't do sports."

"I don't care. Our kids do. So suck it up." Chase told him. "Lindsey! Keller Junior! Lets go!"

"Alex should be here. She does this better than Chris Keller does."

"Well she's not. She's touring. I still think it's weird that her and Mia are friends but I guess I'm happy about it too. Means we don't have to worry about them killing each other."

"Yeah especially since they were killing each other over you. That's a blow to the ego."

"Alex loves you. Why, I have no idea but she does."

"Of course she loves me. I'm Chris Keller."

"Yeah. Lindsey! Come on! You too Junior! Let's go!" Chase yelled for the kids.

They were meeting Chuck for his game. He played baseball like Jamie but he played for a minor league team. Chris was complaining because it was hot and he doesn't like sports. But his son loved baseball and Lindsey missed her brother.

They finally left and met up with Chuck before the game.

"Hey Chase!" He called.

"Hey kid." He smiled at his son and hugged him.

"Hey little sister!" Chuck hugged Lindsey. "And Little Chris." He fist bumped him. "And Chris Keller. Almost the whole family. Where's Mia and Alex? I thought they would be home from their tour by now?"

"They extended by a couple of weeks. Something about fans going crazy for extra shows. They should be home in two weeks though so I expect you home for dinner."

"Of course Chase. I wouldn't miss it." Chuck had done some serious growing up and it showed. After his mom left his dad they did a lot better for themselves but when Chuck was 14, his mom got really sick with cancer. She passed just a year later. She had asked Chase to adopt him. She said that he would make a better parent than anyone else she knew, especially to Chuck. So Chase did and here they are.

"Go, you'll miss your game." Chase said. Chuck nodded.

"Bye Chris and Little Chris. See ya Lindsey." He hugged his little sister tight. He turned to hug Chase. "Bye Dad. I'll see you after the game." He turned and ran off to the locker room. It wasn't often that Chuck called him dad but when he did it sure did light up Chase's face for the whole day.

* * *

"Please!"

"I don't know if I'm ready. This is a huge step."

"I understand. But I really want you to think about it. All you have to do is say yes."

"I know. Give me a little bit longer. Besides I like just sitting here with you."

"Me too. I really like you Davis."

"I really like you too Leslie."

* * *

"Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes." That's what he had been chanting to himself over and over again for most of the day. He had asked Lucas' permission to date his daughter and by some kind of miracle he had given it to him. Not he just had to hope Sawyer felt the same and said yes.

"Hey Logan. What are we doing today?" She asked walking up to him.

"I wanted to take you to a concert actually." Sawyer had definitely inherited her mother's love of music but also her father's love of reading and writing.

"Which one?"

"The Cure."

"Really?" She asked with much enthusiasm.

"Really." He said. After Lucas and Peyton had questioned all of his motives and were finally ready to say yes, they asked what he was going to do to ask her out. He had no idea, he just wanted it to be special. He wanted to do something involving The Cure because they were her favorite band but he didn't know how. But Peyton being Peyton, she pulled some strings. The Cure hadn't toured in a long time or even writing new music in several years. They had pretty much dropped off the planet. But Peyton called some people and convinced them to come play a show at Tric and the night before their concert they were doing a mini one for just Logan and Sawyer and Sawyer would get to meet them. Logan could not honestly believe his luck.

"Wait. They aren't touring anymore."

"I know people." He said. And with that he led her away.

* * *

_****__** Thanks to those who keep up with this story. **_Reviews are always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6 - End of Summer

_**If you recognize it, it's not mine. If you don't then it is. **_

**Chapter 6 – End of Summer**

Jude, Davis, Sawyer, Logan, and Lydia were all hanging out at the river court.

"I can't believe how amazing this summer has been." Jude said aloud.

"I feel ya." Davis responded.

"Lots of things changed." Sawyer spoke up looking up at Logan.

"For the better though." Logan said smiling at her.

When he asked her to be his girlfriend after their personal concert from The Cure she had said yes. She couldn't believe that he actually wanted to be with her too. It was going to be really hard with him at college and her still in high school but they wanted this and they wanted it bad.

Just then Lydia's phone rang.

"Hey Dad. –Pause- Really? That's awesome! Okay! See you soon!" Lydia hung up. "Jamie got the deal with the Yankees! We are celebrating tonight. Everyone is celebrating tonight."

All of the kids were excited and raced home to get ready.

* * *

Later at the party Jamie answered a million and one questions and talked to a million and one people but there was one person he really wanted to see and he just couldn't find her. In college he dated Madison for three years but she broke up with him because she didn't like him being gone all the time. He tried for months to win her back and almost gave up baseball for her but he ran into an old friend one night and they started talking and she basically became his best friend all over again. She had been away all summer touring with Mia and Alex but she was home and he was looking forward to seeing her.

"Are you excited?" He heard behind him. It was his Uncle Lucas.

"More excited than anything. I've waited for this for a long time."

"Yeah I know how you feel. Whatever you do don't lose sight of your dream. It will be the only guaranteed thing you have for the rest of your life. Until you meet the woman of your dreams that is." They laughed. And then Jamie saw her. In all her beautiful blonde glory.

"Sorry Uncle Lucas, I've gotta go." He walked toward her and without saying a word he kissed her. She kissed back. He had wanted to before she left but never got the chance. He decided while walking toward her that he wouldn't let this pass. When they pulled apart she looked up at him.

"I waited all summer for that." She said to him.

"Me too." He said back to her. "Wanna ditch?"

"Isn't this your party?"

"Yeah. Exactly why we can ditch."

"Well then yes. I would love to ditch."

They left the party without a word and went to talk somewhere quieter.

* * *

Lydia and Jude were hanging out by the pool away from most of the people.

"Lydia, I gotta tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I like you."

"I like you too, Jude."  
"No, Lydia, I really like you. As in I want to hold your hand and kiss you, like you."

"Oh." She was stunned. She had no idea he felt that way. He was her best friend and she was terrified of jeprodizing that but there was no denying that she liked him too. "I like you too." She finally said quietly.

"Really?" He asked stunned. He had been ready for rejection.

"Yeah."

"So.."

"Yeah." They sat awkwardly for a few minutes until he leaned over and kissed her quickly before sitting back. She smiled to herself and softly reached out for his hand.

* * *

"Davis, I like you. A lot. I'm not asking you to tell your parents or anyone. I'm just asking you to tell me and to be with me."

"I want to be with you." Davis responded quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I'd have to beg a lot more for you to admit that." They laughed. They were beside the house. Not wanting anyone to over hear or see them.

Davis pulled Leslie into a tight embrace. They kissed. And they kissed some more and while they were wrapped up in each other someone stumbled quietly upon them and they were none the wiser.

* * *

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I don't have a reason other than laziness. Please review if you feel so inclined to do so. **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**If you recognize it, it's not mine. If you don't, then it is mine. **_

**Chapter 7 – High School**

Davis walked through the halls of Tree Hill High with his brother at his side and his best friend Sawyer at the other. Sawyer already ruled the school and with the two of them starting on varsity in their respective sports they were not far behind her. He and Sawyer weren't that close at the beginning of the summer but only a few weeks ago she caught him with Leslie at Jamie's party and had promised to keep it quiet. Since then she had become the one person he could confide in and they became fast friends.

The three teens met up with Lydia, who greeted Jude with a kiss and Davis and Sawyer with a hug. Everyone had been ecstatic when they got together because everyone knew it would happen. Nobody had seen Lydia recently though because she was spending her last week with her brother for a while.

Jamie had left that morning for New York for training camp. Jenny left with him. This relationship was a surprise. No one had any idea where Jenny had been except for Jake but she found Jamie. She had fallen for him when they were in high school, he was a sophomore when she was a senior, but left town after she graduated. She traveled for a year before taking classes at a community college in South Carolina. She took two years of classes there and then transferred to the University of South Carolina. The campus was huge and they never shared the same interests so they never really ran into each other. She did find out that he played on the baseball team and would go to games but she was never spotted and she preferred it that way. She had seen Jamie kissing a girl he had gone to high school with and didn't want to put herself through hanging out with them both again. But one game during his third year there she didn't see Madison and was confused. Jamie had also not played his best and that wasn't right to her. He was still exceptional but he wasn't Jamie good. She kept coming to home games and then one game he wasn't there and she got very concerned but he turned up the very next game and she decided to reveal herself. She left before him and went to the Thomas Cooper Library. He was a very studious guy so she knew he would be there. He went there after every game, home or away. She had seen him come in late after away games when she would be studying.

When he came into the library he put his stuff down and went to find a book. She walked up to him and he geeked when he saw her. She hugged him and they went down one floor and grabbed coffee before sitting down. He told her all about Madison and almost giving up baseball and how lucky he was that the coach had let him back on the team. She told him about her travels and her studies and how she had been to every home game. He had been shocked but knew it was just like her. Their friendship grew and grew and she helped him through the breakup and he supported her when she went to an open mic night that Mia happened to be at because she was doing a small tour before she joined up with Alex. She fell in love with Jenny and begged Haley to put her on the tour and she did and they left before he could tell her he loved her. Now they were moving in together in an apartment that was being paid for by the Yankees.

After their first set of morning classes the friends joined up for lunch.

"Math is stupid. Why do we need it anyway?" Davis complained.

"Math isn't that bad little brother." Jude answered.

"Well obviously considering how much better you are with numbers than I am."

"If you want I can help you."

"Much appreciated. I'll help you with English."

"Awesome! I'm also super pumped for basketball tryouts. They are next week so I have to practice every night too."

"River court practice or your driveway practice?" Lydia asked him.

"I think I'll be in my driveway tonight. Come over?" Jude responded.

"For sure." She smiled at him and he kissed her gently.

Alexis and Sawyer came over and sat across from Lydia.

"So, have you thought any more of trying out for cheerleading?" Sawyer asked. Both her and Alexis looked extremely hopeful.

"Yes. And I think that I'm going to." Lydia answered.

"YES!" Sawyer, Alexis, and Jude said in unison.

After lunch they all separated again for afternoon classes, which were just as awful as the morning classes. After school Davis stayed behind for football practice while Jude and Lydia went to his house so he could practice and she could watch. Sawyer went home because Logan was coming over. He was leaving for Duke the next day and it was their last day to spend together for a few weeks. Alexis went to her after school job in the mall. And this was all just the beginning.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and stuff. Reviews are always appreciated. **_


	9. Chapter 81 - Lucas

**_If you recognize it, it's not mine. If you don't then it is._**

* * *

**Chapter 8.1 - Lucas **

Lucas was coaching the boys basketball team and was getting ready for try-outs when he got a visit from a student he didn't know.

"Hi Mr. Scott, I'm Zach. I'm new and I was wondering if it was too late to tryout for the basketball team? I played a little in middle school and then lately I've moved around so much that I haven't had time to actually play for a team so I've been playing around at parks. My family says that we aren't moving any time soon so I figured maybe it was as good a time as any to tryout."

"Hi Zach. One it's never too late for tryouts. When I joined my high schools basketball team I joined after the season started. Two, you haven't even missed tryouts. They are next Friday after school. I have a couple questions though. What grade are you in? How do your grades look? Because you know you can't play if you fail. And what positions do you play?"

"I'm glad I haven't missed tryouts. I am a junior. I get A's and B's so no worries there. And I was usually a point guard."

"Awesome. Now, a few more things: One, I make everyone tryout every year even if they were on the team the year before. I only have room for 12 guys so I like to give the freshmen and any new guys a fighting chance. Two, I've seen most of these guys play their whole lives. I know a few of them personally due to relationships with their parents. I want you to know that that doesn't affect how I run tryouts or this team. Every single kid is treated with the same respect and is given the same opportunities. And third, I want to see you play a little bit. Think you can handle a little one on one?"

"Definitely." Zach smiled.

They went out to the court and Lucas threw him a ball and had him shoot at the free throw line and at various other places around the court. He had him do a few lay ups. He asked Zach to do a shot they hadn't already done. Zach drove the ball to the net and dunked it. And then they started their one on one game. Zach was good and Lucas was out of breath.

"You're good Zach."

"So are you."

"See that Jersey up there? Number 23? He was the leading scorer of my generation. The Jersey next to him is his son's. But number 23 there. I beat him in a one on one game once upon a time."

"Really? That's Nathan Scott's Jersey. That's so awesome. Now that I'm thinking about I remember reading about him going to school here. That's so cool." Lucas laughed.

"I'm his brother."

"No way! You're Lucas Scott! This is the coolest day ever. I read your books. You are a great author!"

"It's nice to hear that people still appreciate what I do." They laughed. "Look Zach, you're good. Now, just do all of that at tryouts and you'll have a spot on the team."

"Thanks coach. I'll see you next week." He took off out of the gym and raced home.

"I think this year is going to be a good one." Lucas said to no one but himself before also heading out of the gym and home to his wife.

* * *

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I sort of hit a brick wall. But this chapter is broken down into parts. I want to cover the adults so I started with Lucas. The rest will come as follows. **_


End file.
